Rough
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Dean and Seth get frisky in the park. M/M, Slash, Oneshot, PWP, complete


**Rough:**

**Pairing: **Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins

**Rating: **M

**Summary: ****Dean and Set get frisky in the park.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Dean Ambrose let out a light sigh as he stepped out of the noisy night club he'd been dragged to this evening, walking past the bouncer and the long line of patrons that were desperate to get inside the hot spot. He ignored the screams he heard from a few of the female club-goers as he strolled past them, head held high while he pulled his packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and quickly lit one up. His lips contorted into a slight smile as he breathed out the addictive nicotine taste. Nothing ever made him feel better than a cigarette.

He ignored the soft steps that were following behind him as he crossed the road and headed towards the park he saw earlier in the day when they had arrived in the random city that was right in the middle of nowhere. He let out another long breath of smoke as he strolled into the dark park. He glanced around to notice that a few of the street lamps were on but they really did nothing to illuminate the almost pitch black night. He let out a light laugh as he walked along the pebbled pathway, embracing the darkness as he took a seat on the solitary, metal park bench.

He put out what was left of his cigarette and quickly reached for another one, lighting it up and taking another long drag, grinning as he felt the addictive taste of tobacco along with the nicotine wash over him. He smiled his first genuine smile he had in a long time. Sitting in the dark park by himself reminded him of his teenage years. He was never overly rebellious but he did like to sneak out in the middle of the night and just sit in the graffiti-riddled park that was just down the road and smoke by himself. There was something so calm about sitting in the dark with just his thoughts that nothing or no one could ever replace.

"This is so Dean Ambrose." He mumbled wryly, letting out a laugh as he took yet another long drag off his cancer stick.

He glanced around the dark area once more, thankful that for once he was alone. He had had barely enough time to just sit and be alone since debuting onto the main roster with Seth and Roman over eight months ago. Not that he was complaining, in fact he loved traveling and constantly doing something as opposed to doing nothing but sometimes he just craved to be alone. To be the weird social outcast that he was born, the weird guy that he embraced in his various wrestling characters he had pretended to be in the many rings over his career.

"So now you talk to yourself too? You're fucked, Ambrose." Dean turned his head to the right to see his stable-mate Seth Rollins standing there grinning at him. He merely nodded, not really in the mood for talking or even sitting quietly with anyone. "Why'd you leave man?"

"I fuckin' hate night clubs, you know that Rollins." Dean snapped a little harsher than he intended but he was not worried in the slightest about offending the younger man.

"So fuckin' dramatic." Seth grinned as he sat down next to the older man. Dean just glared at him. "Don't give me that fuckin' look. Roman and I invited you out to have _fun _or do you not know what that is?"

"Fuck off." Dean mumbled as he took another long drag.

"No." Seth answered quickly before he snatched the cigarette from his stable-mate's long fingers. He almost laughed as he saw the look of disbelief in the older man's pale eyes as he dropped it and stubbed it out with the point of his canvas shoes. "I'm doing you a favour."

"I don't need fuckin' favours!" Dean yelled, almost too angry for words. "What I do need is for you to fuck off."

"I don't think so." Seth countered quickly. Dean looked almost shocked that someone was defying him. "I'm not fuckin' scared of you and I certainly am not going to bend over and take your requests." He paused for a moment as he saw Dean's cheeks colour in the small ray of light. "Unless that's what you want. I bet you're into some kinky shit, right? I can take it Dean. I can take _all_of it." His fingers crept across Dean's muscular thighs as his hand grabbed at the thick bulge that was hidden by the the older man's jeans.

Dean reached down and grabbed Seth's hand and pushed it firmly against his crotch, making sure the younger, two-toned coloured haired man got a real feel of what he was packing. "I don't know if you can handle it Rollins. I'm pretty fucked up man."

Seth leaned his mouth over and pressed a soft, almost teasing kiss to Dean's exposed neck before opening his mouth and using his teeth to bite down hard enough on the skin to leave a mark for only a little while. He grinned when he heard Dean yelp. "I can give back whatever you think you got to give me."

Dean reached over and tangled his long fingers into Seth's long hair and yanked his head up so their lips could press together. Dean grunted as he felt the short, scratchy hairs of Seth's beard rub against his clean shaven chin as their lips pressed hungrily together. Dean pulled back slightly and bit down on Seth's lips just hard enough to make blood appear and for the younger man to yelp in surprise before he plunged his tongue into the thick, warm cavern of his mouth. Their eyes slid shut almost simultaneously as their kiss deepened, Seth's hands moved down to grab at Dean's shoulders as he moved his legs to sit astride of the older man's powerfully, muscular thighs as he mounted him right there on that damn park bench.

Dean's other hand moved to rest on Seth's deliciously plump backside, giving it a firm squeeze as his other hand tangled deeper into the long, luscious locks on display. He heard a groan as Seth shifted his hips ever so slightly so their crotches were almost touching. Seth shifted his hips slightly and pushed down so that he could rub their lower halves together. He felt the hand on his ass squeeze tighter as his body was pulled impossibly closer to Dean's.

It was the older man who broke apart the kiss first, opening his eyes to look up at the younger man whose own brown eyes slowly opened. Dean almost moaned as their eyes finally locked, an intense look of unspoken conversation passing through both of them before their lips finally pressed back together again. He couldn't help but moan this time when he could taste the blood from Seth's bottom lip. He pulled back from the kiss again and instead started kissing down the younger man's neck. He yanked Seth's head to the left while he kissed down the right hand side, a grin appearing on his devilish lips as Seth let out a loud moan, his hands digging into the firm shoulders that were concealed by the thin material of the cotton t-shirt Dean had pulled on that evening.

"You have to fuck me now." Seth demanded, gasping when he felt Dean's teeth sink into the part of his neck just above his shoulder. "Fuck come on _Jon_." He moaned.

"You must be fucking desperate if you're using my real name." Dean laughed, his teeth biting another little mark into Seth's angelic skin.

"Come on, just fuck me." Seth whined, trying to push his hips down but he found that he was stuck and Dean had him firmly in place. "_Pleaasseeee_."

"You sound so fuckin' pathetic, you know that right? Begging for it! I've fucked whores who didn't beg as much as you." Dean grinned. "Stand up and bend over the back of the bench."

Seth merely grinned before standing up and doing what the older, larger man wanted him to do. He knelt on the bench next to Dean who was still sitting and leant over the back to look at him. "When you're ready, old man."

Dean almost growled as he stood up and behind Seth. He quickly reached around and undid the younger man's jeans, his skilled fingers making short work of the piece of brown leather and the fly and button on the worn out black jeans. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down far enough to reveal Seth's muscular ass and let them sit just under. He grinned as his fingers traced along the smaller man's ass, moving from the left to the middle where he ran it down Seth's crack. He slowly dragged his index finger down Seth's hairless ass crack, stopping when he found the entrance he wanted. The tip of his finger circled around the tight entrance a few turns before he dropped to his knees.

He almost wanted to laugh at what he was doing. He was out in the middle of some dark, abandoned park and he was about to fuck the living hell out Seth who, by the sounds of his moans, wanted that very much. The thought that they could get caught never seemed to cross his mind as he used his hands to push Seth's ass cheeks apart as he pressed his face forward. He didn't even hesitate to tease the younger man, instead just pushing his tongue straight in, savoring the bitter taste of Seth's ass on his tongue as he continued probing in and out of the tight heat that he knew would feel amazing around his cock.

He let out a growl as he pushed his tongue further and further in. He could hear Seth moaning from above him, could feel Seth's ass pushing back against his face as the sounds of the younger man stroking his cock reached his ears all he could do was groan again. He had never felt this fucking hot before.

He moved his hands up to Seth's ass before pushing a digit in alongside his tongue. He heard the moan of approval that Seth let out as he started pushing the digit in and out slowly, working his way through the warm channel. He pulled his mouth back after a few more thrusts inside and added in a second finger, groaning as he heard another moan of delight come from the younger man. The noises did nothing but turn Dean on to no end and as he pushed in a third and final digit, Seth let out a moan that could almost be classified as a wail.

"We're gonna get caught if you keep makin' noises like that." Dean laughed, still pumping his three fingers on his right hand in and out, twisting and scissoring them as he stood up and looked at Seth. He saw the younger man's hand working furiously on his erect cock and could see his head thrown forward while his hips moved forward.

Dean tangled the fingers of his free hand back into Seth's long hair and yanked his head up once more. He grinned wickedly as Seth let out a whine of pain. He leant forward and whispered into Seth's ear, "It's only going to get worse."

Seth turned his head to look at the man who was still fingering him, a large grin across his lips. "Give me all you got then, tough guy."

Dean smirked, pulling his fingers out of Seth's ass before moving them to his jeans. He quickly undid the fly and button on his black, straight leg cut jeans, sliding them down just past his own ass cheeks, the cool night air brushing past his ass. He slipped his fingers into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, trying to find the condom he always had in there, only to see there wasn't one in there.

Seth turned around to look at him, eyebrows furrowing slightly. "I'm not a hooker, you don't need to pay me."

Dean rolled his eyes as he slid his wallet back into his pocket. "Have you got a condom?"

"Nah man. But I'm clean." Seth answered, pushing his hips backwards. "Just get that fat dick inside me."

Dean laughed for a moment before spitting onto his hand and coating his length both quickly and thoroughly. He stroked it a few times, letting a soft moan fall from his lips before lining it up with Seth's hole. He pushed the tip of his swollen head in past the tight ring of muscle, groaning as the tight channel sucked the rest of his length in. He let out a moan as he was fully sheathed inside of the younger man, his hips pressed right up to Seth's ass crack. "Ugh, fuck _Colby_." Dean moaned as his hands gripped at Seth's slender hips.

Seth pushed his hips back against Dean, urging the older man to move but Dean didn't move for a moment. Seth moved his hips back and forward, fucking himself on Dean's cock, a loud moan leaving his hips as he moved slowly. He felt a hard smack to his ass and his movements stopped. He looked over his shoulder at the older man whose eyes were glazed over with lust. "Move your lazy ass and fuck me so I don't have to do it myself."

Dean moved one of hands to tangle into Seth's long hair so that he would stay upright and looking back behind him. He watched the younger man as he pulled his hips back so-so slowly before slamming them back in, Seth's face changing completely. He watched as his eyes squeezed shut and his lips curved into a very satisfied smile. He repeated the same motion again, groaning as a moan left Seth's sweet mouth.

His other hand gripped tightly onto Seth's left hip, holding him still as his hips started thrusting in and out of the tight heat at a quicker pace. He couldn't help but grin each time he thrust in that Seth's face would change its expression, in fact it made him thrust in harder and harder each time. It made him want to see all the little changes he could do to the younger man's face.

"Tell me you fuckin' love it." Dean grunted, his hand pulling hard onto the long hair in his grasp while his hips pushed further forward again and again, the speed in which he was thrusting in and pulling out increasing every time. He grunted at the sound of their fucking, the taboo sound of skin smacking against skin mixed with groans and moans made for the perfect soundtrack.

"Here I was...uh...thinking you were some twisted...ah...son of a bitch but this is...ohhhh...pretty tame Ambrose." Seth moaned. He was trying to sound like an asshole but was finding it very hard with the way Dean was thrusting into him. Dean was a sex god on legs.

"You want it rough?" Dean growled, his pace quickening again as he continued thrusting in and out. He bent his knees slightly and thrust particularly hard in, grinning even wider when he heard the loud, almost animalistic howl that was ripped from Seth's throat. He knew he'd found that spot and repeated the exact same motion, rewarded by another loud moan that he was sure would alert any creepers in the park to their existence.

He moved the hand that was tangled in the long, two-toned hair around to the front of Seth's neck. His hand gripped around the thick throat, squeezing slightly as his other hand gripped tighter onto the slender hip, his own hips working double-time to keep up with the sensations coursing throughout his body. He heard Seth splutter and cough out what sounded like a moan which only spurred on his movements. "How's this for you? Fuckin' good enough yet Rollins?" He groaned out, his mouth leaning forward to bite Seth's muscular shoulder slightly.

"Squeeze it fuckin' harder." Seth groaned, his hips pushing back as he felt Dean's hand constrict tighter around his windpipe. "Oh fuck yes!" He moaned loudly, his right hand snaking down to his leaking cock, his fingers tightening around it as he started pumping himself to orgasm.

Dean's hard rhythm never faltered as he thrust hard and harder into the quivering mass known as Seth Rollins. His hand squeezed just that little bit tighter around Seth's throat, giving him a massive power rush that pushed his own orgasm almost to boiling point. But he refused to come before the younger man. He pushed his body to breaking point, his hips smacking against Seth's harder and harder while his fingers dug in both at the younger man's left hip and around his throat. "I want you to come for me." He growled, feeling the walls around his cock tighten slightly as Seth continued pumping his own cock. He leant forward and licked the side of Seth's face, his tongue tracing along his cheek to his lips where he forced his tongue inside, his hips continued moving, almost on their own as he initiated the kiss.

Seth pushed back into the kiss, his tongue dueling with Dean's, their teeth knocking against one another in a messy display of affection while his hand worked faster and faster on his throbbing cock. He knew he was going to come any second now. He pulled back after about a minute to let out the loudest moan he could as his orgasm finally enveloped him and he shot his come onto the park bench in front of him, narrowly avoiding his shirt.

Dean followed behind him a few thrusts later, the tightness of Seth's ass overwhelming as he came hard and fast inside of him. He leant forward and pressed his lips to the younger man's, Seth's swollen lips swallowing the loud moan he made as he released. He pulled back after a minute, pulling the bottom lip between his teeth and biting again, smirking as he felt the blood drip into his mouth. Seth moaned into the kiss and pushed back into Dean's body, trying to get as much into the kiss as he possibly could.

Dean's hand stayed wrapped around his throat, squeezing tightly once more before he finally and reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and Seth. He let go of Seth's neck and hip as he stepped back to put himself back into his jeans, watching as Seth slowly moved to stand up again. Dean glanced at Seth's hand that was partially covered in the younger man's cum and before Seth could wipe it off he reached forward and licked the other man's hand clean.

"Didn't realize you were a cum guzzler too." Seth smirked as he pulled up his jeans and tucked himself back in.

"I am plenty of things." Dean shot back quickly.

"I would love to find out some more of these things." Seth said suggestively, grinning as they started walking down the pebbled path in the direction they had come from the night club.

"Maybe you will Rollins." Dean smirked. "That's if you can handle it 'cause this was just a taste."

"I can handle whatever the fuck you want to give me." Seth shot back quickly.

Dean smiled as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. "This could be the start of something beautiful."

END.

**A/N:** this is my first rough sex scene and first Ambrollins fic haha. But I'm a little bit in love with Dean Ambrose at the moment so it shouldn't be a surprise. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/follows/anyone who favourites this. GatesVengeance x


End file.
